fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Lights, Camera, Action! Team Natsu in a Play!
Lights, Camera, Action! Team Natsu in a Play! is an event that takes place during the Loke arc. Prologue Following the destructionFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Page 20 of their guild building during their war against the Phantom Lord Guild, the members of Fairy Tail begin the reconstruction of their headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 9-11 Before long, the guild is reconstructed well enough that jobs are allowed to be taken once again, much to everyone's pleasure. Lucy questions how everyone is excited about jobs when all they usually do is drink. Upon her noticing that Loke was not present, Mirajane asks if Lucy has fallen for him, but she merely replies that she wanted to thank him for finding her keys which she lost while fighting. Mirajane asks if the spirits were angry, causing Lucy to recall the spanking Aquarius gave to her. As Gray, Happy and Natsu joke about her butt, Natsu is hit by a flying table thrown by Erza. Turning their attention to her, they find her in an argument with Laxus Dreyar, who berates those in the guild whom he considers weak. After a brief confrontation, Laxus leaves, claiming he will soon be the guild master and make Fairy Tail strong.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 6-13 Lucy is perplexed by his statement, to which Mirajane reveals that Laxus is Master Makarov's grandson, and so there is a possibility that he will take over the guild if Makarov were to retire. Lucy expresses her disapproval of such an event occurring, to which Mirajane tells her that the rumors say Makarov can't retire due to Laxus' attitude. Elsewhere, Natsu seethes over Laxus but is calmed down by Erza, who suggests he forget about him and instead go on a job. Suggesting Gray and Lucy come along as well, Erza notes that they have been together ever since the incident with Eisenwald and alongside Happy make up a team. The other Mages of the guild regard this as the strongest team of Fairy Tail and Erza shows them a poster of their request, which is to take down an illegal Magic school.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 14-17 In the aftermath of their job, Lucy is incredibly tired of her teammates antics. Resting at the guild, she reveals to Mirajane that what occurred on their job due to her teammate's destructive acts cost them their reward money, thus leaving Lucy without enough money to pay her rent. Hearing this, Mirajane offers a job to Lucy that she's been holding onto, stating that it's right up her alley and she doesn't have to worry about anything being destroyed, immediately gaining her interest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 2-4 Event Arriving in Onibus Town on train, a motion-sick Natsu expresses his discomfort with transportation. Gray reiterates the purpose of their job to be using their Magic to make a theater performance more exciting. Lucy confirms this and as Erza begins practicing her vocals, Lucy tells her that performing isn't their job. As an aspiring writer, Lucy believes this to be the perfect stage for her as she can gain experience and one day go on stage herself with said experience.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Page 5 Arriving at the Onibus Town Theater, the Mages are greeted by Rabian, the chairman of the theater. Rabian explains that left the theater because of bad reviews of their performances. Since his wife left him years ago for pursuing his dream, his theater is all he has left. Hearing this, Erza declares that if he needs actors, they will help him. The others are surprised that she would say that but Rabian wonders about this while the others slowly come to agree. However, Rabian seems disappointed at the prospect of having the Mages act in the play, something Gray notices as he then points out that the script is odd.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 6-8 In order to prepare for their performance, the group does regular rehearsals for one week. In addition to the play content, the group also works on assisting for the theater by doing chores such as distributing flyers for advertisement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Page 9 While also constructing sets for the play, the Mages are told that they have visitors. Going outside, Lucy is highly surprised to see Master Makarov standing to greet them along with Mirajane, Bob of Blue Pegasus, Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus, Yajima, Chief Moka and Lulu from Galuna Island, whom Gray speaks with, the Pirate Erza befriended and even the Eisenwald Chicken. Lucy is especially surprised to see Bora, who reveals that he has given up scouting for pin-up girls. Lucy also notices that Boze and Sue, formerly of Phantom Lord are present, the latter bearing a gift for Happy. Asked by Moka when they will destroy the moon, Lucy becomes exhausted at the prospect of having to perform front of everyone.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 30 Soon after, the day of the play arrives and the theater is packed, much to Rabian's happiness. Lyra is also happy to be able to sing in front of such a large crowd and begins singing the opening to the play, revealing that the princess has been captured and the prince went out to save her. As it is Erza's time to take the stage as the prince, she is stricken with stage fright and stutters her lines heavily, much to the audience's dismay. Lucy, playing the part of "Princess Yanderica," reveals her capture at the hands of "Seighart" and begs to be saved. Suddenly, Gray appears in the role of "Julius" who must be defeated for the princess to be saved, confusing the audience further.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 9-11 As Erza struggles, Lucy summons Horologium to help her. After resting inside for a few moments, Erza returns with renewed vigor. While "Julius" utilizes ice to create a sword, "Frederick" creates ten swords and swiftly defeats "Julius" with no effort, much to the audience's surprise. Saved, "Yanderica" thanks "Frederick," who then asks to procreate with her, to everyone's shock. However, it is revealed that "Julius" is not yet finished and instead sends out his "Dragon." Inside the costume being air-lifted by Happy, Natsu plays his role as the Dragon, burning everything in sight. "Frederick" is then forced to team up with "Julius" to combat the Dragon, despite "Julius" having been the one to summon it. However, "Yanderica" offers to stall the Dragon, allowing "Frederick" and "Julius" to escape. Exhausted from carrying the heavy costume, Happy drops Natsu onto the stage as he is breathing fire, crushing the stage and inadvertently setting Lucy on fire. As Gray is about to put out the fire, Erza instead steps on his head and slices up Lucy's clothes, covering her with her jacket, much to her dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 12-16 As Natsu continues breathing fire, he begins setting fire to the theater, forcing Gray to freeze him in ice. As Erza prepares to fight, Lucy grows worried about what is happening as the building begins cracking and ultimately crumbles apart, leaving only the stage. Against her expectations, Lucy finds the audience cheering them on in a supportive manner, shouting praises at them and laughing even as the antics continue, much to her happiness. However, the theater is forced to close due to the destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 17-19 Aftermath One week later, though the theater building has not been rebuilt, the play still continues and is even sold out by an audience eager to watch the performances. Rabian is surprised that the Mages, who do not act well, are as popular as they are. As it is time for the day's performances, Rabian tells everyone to get themselves ready. However, Natsu, Gray and Happy are exhausted and unwilling to continue the schedule of three shows per day. On the other hand, Erza is not tired of the show and continues her vocal exercises while Lucy is fatigued and simply wishes to go home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 70, Page 20 References Navigation